1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a movement restricting apparatus for a slide assembly, and more particularly to a movement restricting apparatus that is adapted to guide movement of a moving unit relative to a stationary unit of a slide assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to smoothly slide a moving unit into or out of a cabinet, a pair of sliding rail units are generally and respectively disposed between two opposite sides of the moving unit and the cabinet. Each of the sliding rail units has two or three sliding rails that are engaged with each other and that are slidable relative to each other. The moving unit includes a moving carrier member disposed in the cabinet. The moving carrier member has a front plate.
Operation of the sliding rail units may involve a mechanical-type design or an electrical-type design for opening or closing the moving unit relative to the cabinet. For the mechanical-type design, some may involve pushing the front plate to eject the moving unit. Others may involve decelerating the sliding speed of the moving unit to avoid noise caused by collision of the moving unit with the cabinet. U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,833 and Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 201242540 disclose an improvement of the mechanical-type design for the push-to-eject operation. However, after the push-to-eject operation for opening the moving unit, failure movement of the moving unit may be caused by a lack of a rectilinear movement between the moving units and the cabinet. In addition, when a closing operation is applied on the moving unit, the moving unit may tend to stay at a push-to-eject position before completely closing the moving unit.